Trial and Error
by Melissande
Summary: Trish Stratus is getting married and her younger sisters come to umm help her prepare for this monumentous event as do all of her closest friends in the WWE. And well drama, humor, romance, love, life, tragedy all follow. Staring: Trish, Lita, Mickie, A


Trial & Error

Author: Queen Mab 319

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than OCs you may meet and the story.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Trish is getting married! And the WWE is about to meet her two little sisters and well let's just say Trish wants everyone to be as happy as she is, thus trouble is the only thing that can follow.

Distribution: Ask.

Pairings: Trish/Shelton Benjamin; Lita/undecided; Victoria/undecided; Melina/undecided; Test/Undecided; John Cena/Undecided; Randy Orton/undecided; Batista/undecided; Ashley/Undecided; others

Starring: Trish, Shelton Benjamin, Ashley Massaro, Lita, Victoria, Melina, Test, Batista, Orton, Cena, others…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Trish, baby, your sisters will be here. Don't worry."

Shelton Benjamin said from his place beside his fiancée, who was currently trying not to pace as she awaited the arrival of her two sisters, Christie and Melissa, at her engagement party.

Shelton and Trish had been going out for several months before Shelton got to meet the two younger Stratigias. They were both very similar looking to their sister, except Christie could almost be her double except for blue eyes and the natural brunette hair. Melissa looked less like her sister. She was taller, with brunette hair and blue eyes.

One could tell they were all related, but Christie seemed to be the link between them all.

"I know they'll be here it's just well only Christie knows what I did."

Shelton raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his buxom girlfriend.

"What do you mean what you did?"

Trish bit her lip.

"Well I umm ahh…"

"Trish what did you do?"

"I kind of set them up on blind dates."

Shelton looked at his girlfriend.

"You did what?"

"You heard me! I just want them to be as happy as I am. And well I know the guys I set them up with will be prefect for them."

Shelton just shook his head.

"Don't you remember the whole debacle with Maria and Carlito?"

"What? All he did was spit some apple in her face."

"Sure baby and that's the only reason why she didn't talk to you for a month."

"Well whatever. This will work out better, I promise."

"You promise huh?"

Trish nodded.

"Trish who did you set them up with?"

"Well…"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Well I set Christie up with Drew."

At Shelton's laugh she continued.

"He's just back in the company. They have a lot in common, a love of wrestling, they're both Canadian. And I love them both."

"Sure, that's a great reason to start a relationship. Is he finally over Stacy?"

"Umm sure."

"And how will he like her having a kid?"

At a look from Trish.

"Okay how will he feel about Xavier?"

"He knows she has a son. He actually asked me to set him up with her."

Shelton just nodded his head.

"Okay, then who did you set Melissa up with?"

"Umm, well…"

"Yes babe?"

"Umm well you see for Melissa I took a less serious approach."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I kind of set her up with Masters."

At Shelton's laugh, she rethought.

"Okay…Orton?"

"Would like for your sister to not kill you for setting her up with that egomaniac?"

"What Randy's not that bad."

Shelton looked at her.

"Fine. Umm you name someone."

"John Cena."

"John Cena?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think he is serious enough for my sister."

"You just said she needed fun."

"Yeah so?"

"Fine, Edge."

"After what he did to Amy?"

"Okay. Jay?"

"He is in TNA."

"Yeah and he will be at the party."

"So?"

"Fine. Dave Batista."

"Evolution's Animal?"

"Yeah."

"I would rather pick John Cena."

"Well I am just trying to help you baby."

"Fine, why not both?"

"That works. Now I just hope they don't both kill you."

"They won't they love me. I'm their sister."

Shelton just chuckled once more before leaning down and kissing his fiancée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me!" A slightly above average young woman said as she stepped around a rather large man standing in the middle of the walkway looking at a map.

She accidentally hit him on the back of the leg.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry."

The young woman shook her head, men, in her opinion they all pretty much sucked at life.

"Melissa…wait for me, jeez." Another young woman with the same long brown hair, blue eyes and about an inch shorter made her way over, while holding the hand of a blonde haired, blue eyed little boy.

"You know Chris, why the hel-heck am I here? Trish knows I am not up to being near anything remotely related to a wedding right now."

"Well, Mel, if you must know, Trish is getting married and got forbid if she wants to share that happiness with her sisters."

Christie the young woman with the little boy gave her sister a glare.

"Fine. Sorry. It's just…"

"I know. I know what it's like. I almost got married once too."

"Yeah, but Chrissie that was only for five minutes. I got left at the altar on my wedding day."

"Well it's similar."

"Yeah, whatever, so who is picking us up?"

"That is a good question."

"No duh."

"No duh!" The little boy squealed as the made his presence known to the women, both of whom looked down at him and smiled.

"What's up Xav, did we forget about you?" Melissa said as she leaned down to look the little boy in the eye.

"No. Xa wants up." The little boy said dropping Christie hand and reaching up to whoever wanted to take him.

Melissa leaned down and picked the boy up, bringing him to rest on her hip.

"Well, maybe we should get our luggage and then find our ride or a mode of transportation?"

"Yeah."

"Christie!" A yell from across the airport came and both women and the boy turned in its direction.

They all saw a tall blonde man with short hair. He was easily seen as he towered above most of the other people.

He made his way quickly over to the two women; he smiled when he saw the boy.

"Hey ladies. Christie, Mel, hey my man Xavier!"

"Hi." The boy said as he looked at the man absent-mindedly, then took another look and got very excited.

"Drwew!"

"Hey, Xavier. How are you buddy?" Drew said to the boy as he came to join them, putting and arm around Christie. He smiled once more before reaching down and kissing Christie.

"Hey guys. I thought I'd come pick you up. Trish sent me. I think she wants to hook me up with one of you."

"Oh really?" Christie said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah really."

"It's a shame she doesn't' know you two can hook up all on your own."

Drew turned to look at the other young woman, Melissa, the youngest of the Stratigias, and smiled.

"Yeah, I wonder about that. She mentioned that Christie could perhaps become my personal trainer."

All three laughed.

"So we should get your bags and go?"

Everyone nodded and off they went.


End file.
